


Armoury

by Burgie



Series: My Dark Princess AU [3]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Jessica shows Louisa around her hidden armoury.





	

Jessica walked into the castle like she owned the place. Louisa followed, looking around at the interior. She’d been in here before, rescuing Linda, but she’d never been here since. There wasn’t much to look at, really. There was a red carpet on the floor leading to a door, two sets of stairs leading to a balcony and more doors, and some paintings and suits of armour. Still, at least it was cool in here.

Jessica pulled a ring of keys out of her pocket and flipped through them until she found an older one. She walked over to one of the doors on the lower level, inserted the key, and pushed the door open.

“Come on,” said Jess, looking over her shoulder at Louisa. Louisa followed her, trying not to shiver as the temperature began to drop. Jess noticed, though, and removed her jacket.

“Thank you, my dark princess,” said Louisa, gratefully wrapping it around herself. Jess kissed her, pressing her up against the wall. Louisa moaned, feeling Jessica’s fingers feeling out the curve of her breast under her shirt.

“Well, I couldn’t let you freeze,” said Jess. “I want you to be shivering in delight, not cold.”

“Well, maybe I still am a little cold,” said Louisa. “Maybe you should warm me up with your body.”

“Hmm, tempting, but I want to show you something special,” said Jess. “Other than my body, of course.”

“What is it?” asked Louisa, following after her again along the stone hallway. It was lit every few steps by flaming torches on the walls, though they didn’t do much about the cold.

“Well, ‘General’ is more than just my title,” said Jessica. “I’m going to show you my armoury.”

“But you’ve already showed it to me,” said Louisa.

“That was my one at home,” said Jess. “I have a more… extensive one on the mainland.”

“I guess you wouldn’t want Sabine getting at it,” said Louisa.

“Yes, exactly,” said Jessica. She reached another door and pulled a small knife out of her pocket. She chanted a few words, slashed her palm open, and pressed it against a glowing spot on the door. It opened, and Jessica walked in, her palm already healing.

This armoury was a lot like the one Jessica had at home, but also… not. Certain parts of it were protected by force fields, and some items were even kept in cases much like the cursed amulets in the Cursed Objects Room. Louisa didn’t dare to touch anything, but the sight of Jessica so happy in her armoury brought a smile to her face and warm feelings to her chest.

“This is the sword that I won defeating a powerful king,” said Jessica, holding one up. “It can cut anything with ease. I’ll demonstrate on you.” Louisa held very still while Jessica cleaved the air with the sword. She knew that her dark princess would never hurt her on purpose, but accidents were known to happen. Her shirt and bra fell open, and Jessica gave her a predatory grin.

“Do you normally use that sword for this?” asked Louisa, her nipples growing hard from the cold and the look in Jessica’s eyes.

“I have been known to,” said Jessica. She bit her bottom lip, her eyes on the bare skin presented by Louisa’s torn shirt. “You present a very tempting body. But there are far too many dangerous things in here. I don’t want you to be nicked by, say… this mace.” She picked it up, and Louisa saw that it glimmered wetly on the spikes.

“Poison?” Louisa guessed. Jessica nodded.

“A troll weapon,” said Jessica. “From back when the trolls were big and ugly and didn’t look human. I took out a troll war king with this. It was his weapon, too.” A proud smile flitted across her face.

“You are very good at fighting and winning wars, my dark princess,” said Louisa. 

“Too dangerous for sex in here,” said Jess, giving her a knowing smile. Louisa pouted.

“I love that you care about me, my dark princess,” said Louisa. Jess shivered in delight.

“Stop teasing me,” Jess murmured, kissing her.

“And if I don’t?” asked Louisa, biting at her lips.

“I’ll tie you up in a cell with a vibrator in you all night,” said Jess. Now it was Louisa’s turn to shiver in delight.

“I might like that,” said Louisa.

“Alright then, I’ll do that without taking you as soon as I get home,” said Jess.

“Okay, I’ll behave,” said Louisa.

“Good girl,” said Jess, and caressed Louisa’s breast before fully pulling away from her.

“What else have you got to show me?” asked Louisa.

“I won this dagger in a bar fight,” said Jess, picking it up from a table that held a wide array of daggers.

“A bar fight?” asked Louisa.

“Yes,” said Jessica. “Even a princess must have her less-dignified moments.”

“Wow,” said Louisa. “You’re just full of surprises.”

“Much like this castle,” said Jess. “Did you know that there are events here for Halloween? There’s even a ghost train.”

“No. Do you think that you could take me to the mainland for Halloween next year?” asked Louisa.

“Well, Halloween is a very holy time for us, but I suppose that I might be able to sneak you away for one night,” said Jess. “We can go bobbing for apples, go on the ghost train together, hunt for pumpkins and avoid ghosts… only if you’re a good girl next year, of course.”

“I’ll be on my best behaviour,” said Louisa.

“Good girl,” said Jess, and gave her one quick kiss on the lips.

Louisa was very attentive for the rest of the tour, asking questions and praising Jessica when her girlfriend spoke of some great deed. But she never used the special words that drove her crazy, not until Jessica had finally locked the door behind them and they stood in the hallway.

“Thank you for the tour, my dark princess,” said Louisa. Jess moaned in desire and attacked her girlfriend with her lips, teeth, and fingers. The wall wasn’t very comfortable for Louisa to buck her hips against, but Jess pinned them there anyway while she dragged her tongue over Louisa’s breasts and sucked on her nipples. She trailed her tongue downwards and Louisa moaned, tangling her fingers in Jessica’s hair. Jess pulled a small dagger out of her pocket and slashed at Louisa’s jeans, then made her panties crotchless. Her tongue quickly slipped in the hole and Louisa moaned again, arching her back as much as she could.

“Stay still,” Jess murmured, and used a little more pressure on Louisa’s hips. Her tongue slipped in further and Louisa gave another loud moan, her fingers still tugging on Jessica’s hair. It was a little annoying, but she couldn’t exactly tie her girlfriend’s hands to anything here. A few more licks and Louisa was done, leaving Jess with a wet face and tangled hair. She wiped her face on the tattered remains of Louisa’s shirt.

“Home now?” asked Louisa, still panting, after she came down.

“I’ll have to find some new clothes for you,” said Jess, looking at what her eagerness had done. She would have changed into her siren form, but there was no water nearby (not counting the lake that Louisa had left on her face). The point was that those clothes would have been shredded anyway.

“Shall I wait here while you go fetch them?” asked Louisa.

“No, I’ll take you shopping later,” said Jess. “But just this once, let’s teleport home. Straight to my bedroom.”

“Okay,” said Louisa.

“But first I have to lock this door,” said Jess. She hid Louisa in the shadows while she locked the door, but fortunately nobody came in. And then, darkness swirled around them as Jessica teleported them both back home and directly to her bedroom.


End file.
